User talk:WarBlade
Sorry Sorry to mess up on a page again. I do hate making mistakes like that. I will continue to try my best to comply with all rules and standards. Thank you. --EvilPuggy (talk) 04:20, December 2, 2012 (UTC) clarifying why I made the edit I initialy made the edit believing "firstly" and "secondly" weren't even real words. apparently they are acceptable, I appologize but: ~The form firstly' is as redundant as fastly would be, and should never be used. Hence an enumeration of points hould proceed: First, ...Secondly, ... Thirdly, .... The (fairly rare) exception occurs when there is a definite noun for the ordinal numberals to qualify, in which case we need first, ... , second, ... , third...: an example is 'He made three objections: first, that...; second, that...; and, third, that...."~ as stated in Michael Dummett's "Grammar & Style" Once again sorry was just being a grammar nazi. :They are real words. I hear and use them frequently. It could be one of those things like the word "gotten", which disappeared from existence around the 18th Century (or something like that), yet survived in North America, so is now starting to see wider use again. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:16, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Mission Revisions Can you give me a run down of what basically has changed with the new mission thing? You said before that it was going through some changes. It would be nice to have a list of what will change/has changed so far. Also, if I am missing anything when updating mission pages, that knowledge would also be useful. PS: Good job stalking me, we make a good team it seems 18:55, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :I covered it here. If there's anything that page fails to explain, let me know. -- WarBlade (talk) 18:58, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright then. 1 thing however. Am I still supposed to add the Missions template to BL1 mission pages? It seems like a good thing to have. If this is a yes, then I have another question. 19:13, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, go for it. I've discussed that template briefly with User:Happypal, and we've both looked at it with a view to fixing up a few things on it. Regardless of what we do, continuing with adding to articles is a good starting point. -- WarBlade (talk) 19:21, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Alright, since that's a yes, the other question. If you look at the template, for some reason, all the sections are uncollapsed, but when I took a look at the template's code, it stated it should be collapsed. I changed one to uncollapsed to see if the logic was reversed, but it had no effect. Any ideas? 19:26, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yes, that's one of the things we were looking at. For the moment, I've just collapsed the whole thing to one line, so that the entire nav template doesn't dominate the articles it's on. I'll have a play with it at some later stage when I get more time. -- WarBlade (talk) 19:31, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Sounds good. Thanks for the info. I'll get back to doing some fixes then. 19:38, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Voracidious the Invincible Well, I see you didn't read the editor's note I left in that article... None of the information in that article was unsourced or speculative. EVERY piece of information was taken directly from localization files found in the Borderlands install directory (\Borderlands 2\DLC\Sage\Compat\Localization\). I've explained it a bit on my user page, but the short verison is this: the text files used for non-English editions of the game give the boss' name, and also the full text of the mission you are given to kill it. This is what describes the boss as a gigantic stalker, the "sorceror" or "wizard", etc. That's not speculative, that's well-sourced. It's already been confirmed there will be a Stalker raid boss. Now we have a name. -- Yukichigai (talk) 20:13, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :Please do not create articles based on the localisation files. I know that a lot can be gleaned from them, but the wiki exists to document the game, and the salt racer and your own observations on Motor Momma should highlight why pre-empting game contents is a bad idea. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:20, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ::The salt racer and Motor Momma are both instances where there are only fragmented remnants of these plans left. Voracidious is identified as the "main" raid boss for the DLC, and has a dedicated mission localization which describes it in full. None of the cut DLC raid bosses have that. ::As far as pre-empting game content goes, that's why Template:FutureGame exists. It even says that content may change as further information is released. If we aren't supposed to pre-empt content, that entire template needs to be removed, along with any articles on the Hammerlock DLC. ::Finally, we're already basing content on information taken from the localization files. Where do you think the various published articles on the web are getting this information from? -- Yukichigai (talk) 20:31, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Piston's Blimp Help, I messed up the formatting for the page for Piston's Blimp somehow. The image is now at the bottom. I think I should have clicked "Expand Stub" instead of just going to "Edit" (it was originally a blank stub). Sorry.. help! :( Cykeisme (talk) 21:25, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :The infobox belongs above the body text of the article. You simply inserted the text in over the top, hence why the infobox was pushed to the bottom. Mission-related strategy also belongs on mission articles rather than character and vehicle pages. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:32, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Bloodshot Ramparts I am not sure why you want to take it here. It is just fact that you cannot sacrifice in single player. I am completely unsure why you would not want fact stated. I personally dont give a fuck, but I thought that you may. I was wrong. I wont mess with your wiki again! 05:18, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :Your first edit repeated information that was made implicit by the preceding paragraph (and was therefore removed), the second edit was a mess, and the third looked like you were suggesting that Borderlands 2 could not be completed in single player. As for your attitude on user talk pages, you'll find yourself very unwelcome if you persist with the style of writing you've posted above. -- WarBlade (talk) 05:35, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure where you get 3 edits? I made an edit and deleted it with a suggestion. I followed your suggestion and you deleted it again. Who was saying something about attitude? If you were not going to allow edits on the page, why would you suggest changing the style? The paragraph that implies multiplayer only states that you "can" not that you must. It is also hard to find, try looking up dam fine rescue to see what to do if you have no sacrifice. As far as the "style" of mine, i am not the one deleting edits! :If you didnt like my edit, try changing it instead of removing fact. 05:48, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Note: The above was very important because I did not know how to get past losing roland. I thought the WP was the general area and that you needed a sacrifice to continue the game. I changed it to show you need to go through the WP, instead of the above. Sorry, i thought it was WAY more important about the sacrifice thing. Now the page is accurate. 19:03, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :::I can't figure out what you're talking about. You seem to be suggesting that the sacrifice pit is required in some way for the mission, but at no point was it ever required to complete it. The sacrifice has absolutely nothing to do with the mission - it just happens to be in the same area. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:27, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I figured all this out, I THOUGHT the sacrifice was required but couldn't get past it (hence the confusion before and my not understanding why you deleted my edits). I changed the "a damn fine rescue" page to show you have to take the fast travel to find Roland. The WP(mission destination) at the fast travel was confused by me to be an area destination so I was trying to find someone to sacrifice to get "past" it. I was just apologizing for my confusion in making the sacrifice thing more than it really is. 11:08, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Achievements Thanks for your clean-ups on the pages - just wondering why you would remove the reference to obtaining the achievements. Given I had to google the solutions to the fragments of maps I was missing, I thought it would be helpful to have them in the wiki. Cheers, HDBHuggydaddybear (talk) 00:48, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :Can you be more specific please? I'm not sure what you're referring to when you sat I've removed a reference to obtaining the achievements. -- WarBlade (talk) 00:52, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Removing the reference regarding the Highlands Explorer achievement in the section on the area to the south of Buzzard Factory that you edited about 20 seconds after I wrote it. Huggydaddybear (talk) 00:56, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :::The tower with the elevator? I don't recall that being a greyed out area. Is it one of the rare unnamed spots that remains hidden until you reach the right elevation? Because I thought it unlocked with Bloody Knuckle Point. --WarBlade (talk) 01:00, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::It is greyed out. It unlocks just as you approach the bridge but it gave me the achievement and I have completed so I would assume just reaching BKP is not adequate.Huggydaddybear (talk) 01:07, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::Okay, it's probably worth a mention then. -- WarBlade (talk) 01:20, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Could you settle something? We're having a discussion on Seraph Guardians and I'd like to know which version of the page looks better. Just go into the history and compare the last two. Thanks Warblade! CrackLawliet (talk) 21:00, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :I see no version clean enough to be worthy of this wiki. What is it exactly that you want me to settle? Can you not develop the raid boss article instead? -- WarBlade (talk) 21:08, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :That's a much better idea. Sorry and thanks War! CrackLawliet (talk) 21:09, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Screw you Screw you I made an honest article and you deleted it? Uncool man, uncool. your article was incorrectly named. this reason was given in the deletion summary. please see the correctly named Loader 1340 if you have any additional information that you feel is germane to the page. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 23:48, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Additionally, it had around one mistake per sentence, so there wasn't anything worth salvaging. And please refrain from being abusive to other editors on their talk pages. -- WarBlade (talk) 00:00, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ERROR MESSAGE Protected Entry Hi there! I was just curious to know why the entry for the ERROR MESSAGE is protected from editing. I realize that the weapon isn't legally obtainable, but it is spawned by the game and does have unique parts and variants like normal weapons, so shouldn't this information be added? Thanks! Lunar Archivist (talk) 09:01, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :The Protection reason as follows: :09:43, 24 October 2012 Fryguy42 (Talk | contribs | block) protected "ERROR MESSAGE"‎ ‎edit=sysop (indefinite) ‎move=sysop (indefinite) (Counter-productive edit warring (Sysop): troll magnet) (hist | change) :So I think it would be best to bring the matter up with Fryguy42. -- WarBlade (talk) 19:45, January 23, 2013 (UTC) End of the Line edit reversal The End of the Line page does not tell you how to reach the area. Should this not be included on all area pages? The story mission does take you here anyway, but if, for example, you are coming back to the game and want to do the challenges, it's helpful. It's not necessary, but it's helpful. I would also suggest 'if needs be' is far more commonly used than 'if need be' but I'm not going to lose too much sleep over it and it might differ depending on your location. Huggydaddybear (talk) 22:51, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Marshal Ah I gotcha, my bad on the marshal page. i even called them nomad-esque and it didnt even dawn on me to check the nomad/bandit subtypes area. big derp for me. thx for doing a great job, this wiki is fantastic. Xmonkeyfrancoisx (talk) 19:36, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :No harm, no foul. -- WarBlade (talk) 19:39, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Conference Call hello i recently updated one weapon on the Borderlands 2 the Conference call the scalable version i have not uploaded a photo yet i will as soon as i can i found it just a moment ago off the warrior on play through 2.5 Thank You Armoredcore20 (xbox live gammer tag allso) Uploaded :Please sign your talk posts with four tildes. -- WarBlade (talk) 03:51, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Like This? :Armoredcore20 (talk) 04:24, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes. -- WarBlade (talk) 05:23, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Ride Together, Die Together edit Can you explain why you removed that edit? The two victims are called Pimon and Tumbaa. The characters in the Lion King are Timon and Pumbaa. If that's not a reference, I don't know what is. What's the point of a trivia section if you delete trivia? If you want to suck all the fun and interest out of the wiki, keep right on. Why not delete the reference to Bad Boys, which is equally pointless? :Please sign your posts. :The answer to your question is on the article talk page, and in the update comment. Timon and Pumba trivia belongs on the Pimon and Tumbaa articles. The Bad Boys trivia on the other hand is relevant to the article. -- WarBlade (talk) 19:57, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :I sit corrected. :Huggydaddybear (talk) 20:03, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Gun Parts Images Hey WarBlade, your an admin, right? because, i made some screenshots of all the original gun parts. i did this with the inventory editor. i would like to see that as an oficial topic, so could you help me out on that one? if you want, i can send you the pictures as a .zip file greetings, leonbokhoofd :Partly due to the abundance of editors and other admins spending time on developing the weapon articles, I usually steer clear of those pages and focus on other things. You might want to discuss this subject with happypal and Fryguy42 instead. ;) -- WarBlade (talk) 11:08, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I didn't do anything wrong I saw the quote was wrong so I fixed it, as it being incorrect bugged the crap out of me, I would know this cause I'm an xbox live sound board guy and I use the Mechromancer please don't ban me and stuff--Candc4 (talk) 15:55, February 8, 2013 (UTC) : Some segments were still wrong. Fixed. 13:00, February 9, 2013 (UTC) My bad I can't remember 18 minutes of unique dialog by heart man but I know if I see a incorrect qoute I'll attempt to fix it. Also does anyone know how to center things I have no idea about this, make things work codes of a wiki :( it sucks--Candc4 (talk) 14:27, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Delete HE WHY DID YOU DELETE MY PAGE! jerk :Please sign your talk page posts. The article was deleted because when I went to clean it up I couldn't find a single salvageable sentence, and it was named incorrectly to begin with. -- WarBlade (talk) 23:02, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Is it possible for me to delete an old forum? If so, then how may I do so? Th3Kill3rD4wg (talk) 05:17, February 15, 2013 (UTC)Th3Kill3rD4wg :No, only admins can delete wiki content, but if you know of a page that should be deleted you can use the following: :The first part adds the delete tag to the page and can be represented just with . The middle part, if present, is the reason why the page should be deleted, and the five tildes at the end will provide a date stamp. Thanks for asking. :) -- WarBlade (talk) 11:35, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Bugs in Notes? I saw the revision on the I'm Ready Already about the bugs going into notes thing. Just wanted to ask if it's really supposed to be that way because throughout my long journey of editing, polishing, and fixing all the ability pages I have always kept them separate. I made a blog for the template that I have been using, you can check it out to see if there is anything else that you think should be changed. As a matter a fact I would love if you checked it out and told me your criticism since you clearly have more experience with this kind of thing. I have no problem going through everything again and changing it, I just rather have any changes be done sooner then later so I don't have to make more edits fixing pages that could have been right the first time. Also, same question on Come At Me Bro Trivia section bullet points. Same reason I changed it to begin with, the whole template thing. Again, I'm just making sure so that I know if I should go back and edit the all the other "wrong" abilities. -- BoinkVX (talk) 19:25, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, please put bugs into Notes and retain the bullets. This is consistent across the wiki. Can you link to the template? As far as I can see, you have only used the existing skill infobox. -- WarBlade (talk) 19:45, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright thanks, it's not an entirely new format I'm just trying to make a standard format for all the abilities. -- BoinkVX (talk) 21:14, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BoinkVX/Borderlands_2_Ability_Page_Template :::Ah, I see. Not really a template in the wiki markup sense then. More of a layout standard. -- WarBlade (talk) 22:02, February 17, 2013 (UTC) HHHeelppp Hey WarBlade, Sorry I know I'm a new user and so I might sound off but I have been stuck on this boss fight in Borderlands 2, I was wondering if I could get some extra man power to help me over Live real quick, if you know anyone over Xbox Live that wouldn't mind helping me fight in True Vault-Hunter Mode real quick to kill this guy (Wilhelm Boss fight) I'd be really appreciaetive for the help Thank you >.< The Patron Saint of Lost Causes 07:25, February 18, 2013 (UTC) i need a plasma caster (dahl or hyperion, but i will settle for a maliwan) i will trade any legendary in the game (except for the bouncing bonny because i dont have it) my gamertag is sn1p3r501Sn1p3r501 (talk) 00:27, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Deleted Build hey warblade you deleted my page ealier i know i did not do it right but could you help me remake it because i really have no expearience with wikis so i would appreciate some help,beacause i eally want to get that build out there Fear cypher (talk) 05:37, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :I've restored your build to User:Fear_cypher/Maya_build :WarBlade (talk) 05:42, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Deleting my Edit hey, why'd you delete my edit on the fibber's page??? i'm playing a gunzerker right now, and i dualwielded a fibber with a rubi (base dmg 232). when i did so my rubi dealt around 4k critical hit damage. thiss effect can only come from the fibber's critical hit modifier (this gun dealt 1k fire damage but 16k critical hit damage). sorry for my creepy english, though. :You did not write in the third person and the phrasing was speculation. -- WarBlade (talk) 04:58, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Is there a way to edit it anyhow? In my eyes it's obvious that this effect comes from the fibber. :::Please sign your posts properly. The instruction is right above the edit pane. -- WarBlade (talk) 16:07, February 25, 2013 (UTC) A few questions Hi, I'm new to the Borderlands wikia and I have a few questions: *Some location pages like Southern Shelf have a "Connections" section. However, this is redundant because connections also appear in the top-right "card" (I don't know how this section is called). Should we add the "Connections" section everywhere, or remove it everywhere? *Could you explain the "Fix Enemy Articles" thing you wrote on your profile page? I don't get it. And I had another question but I found the answer myself. Thanks! Doublevilu (talk) 21:45, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :The Connections sections are an artefact of an old style of page structure we used to use. They're not causing a problem, so it's better to just leave them than go through and try to systematically adjust them all to one standard. The boxes in the upper right corner are generally referred to as "infoboxes". :At one point in the heyday of Borderlands article editing there was an occasional tendency to pile multitudes of different enemies into pages of compiled enemies. This wasn't a big problem for a page that might have four Crimson Lance units from the main game, but when you consider the third DLC it causes a bit of a jumble. Personally, every enemy type should have it's own page. -- WarBlade (talk) 04:37, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you for your answers. However, I cannot keep myself from reacting to your first answer. As a user of the wikia, I found myself disappointed not to find a "Connections" section in some of the location articles I browsed. This was because I did not find out yet that the info was also present in the infobox (thanks for the term by the way). :::What I mean is, if the user sees a "Connections" section in one location article, they expect to find the same section in every other location page. If we delete all "Connections" sections, the user will find the information in the infobox, and be able to browse all location pages without distinction. :::I personally think that this kind of standardization is a big deal. Don't you? If you don't mind, I think this is what I'll do next. :::Also, I saw you deleted some of the links I added in the Sanctuary Hole article. Could you explain why you kept some and deleted others? My policy would be to add a link on pretty much all relevant terms when they are used in a context that matches the meaning of the article to be linked. Why am I wrong? :::Doublevilu (talk) 18:25, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Standardisation is good. The Connections sections are low priority though. The links that were removed were because they were already on the page. To link once is common practice, and lends to legibility - there are sometimes paragraphs that become awkward to read when every possible link is inserted. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:29, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. :::::Doublevilu (talk) 21:23, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, I'm a huge Borderlands player and I figured I could help with the wiki. I added a lvl 50 slag Rubi to the list, but I couldn't get the picture to upload right. Could you please look at that page and let me know what I could do to make it look correct. Thanks!Grandenumber2 (talk) 17:13, March 3, 2013 (UTC)number2 How to proceed? Hi, I noticed your comment made upon protecting my forum post and was interested in how best to proceed. Moving forward, how would you propose I keep such content concise and updated without leaving a mess or inaccurate post titles? Cvdd (talk) 23:06, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :Generalised page titles if you feel tempted to keep tweaking it, otherwise create a new page for a completely new trade. An old thread that has outlived its usefulness can be tagged for deletion --> or to notify admins that it can be removed. Thanks for asking. -- WarBlade (talk) 04:26, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Spiderants Hi. I'm new on this wiki. I would like to edit the spiderant page because there is a lot of missing informations, like with the new spiderants from borderlands 2. For exemple spiderant legionnaire, arbalest spiderants, etc. I have some nice screenshots of them. Apparently I cannot edit this page. Thank you :) :Please sign your posts. Instructions above the edit pane^. The spiderant article is on a soft lock (Dr. CF thing) to prevent fresh editors making a mess before they've had a chance to cut their teeth on some more frequently updated content. The exclusion period will pass, and you'll find that you will be able to edit the page soon enough. -- WarBlade (talk) 09:10, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Single Enemies page Enemies like skag whelp and skag pup from borderlands 1 have their own page. Why can't I do this with enemies from borderlands 2? I made specifics pages for each kind of threshers and they are now for deletion. I think it would be more complete if every types of enemies had a page like with borderlands 1 enemies. Or then delete the pages like these http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Skag_Whelp http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Barf_Skag http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Adult_Skag too Vladof Reach (talk) 23:53, March 10, 2013 (UTC)Vladof Reach :I have no problem with the individual thresher pages, but please apply the infobox when you make those articles. -- WarBlade (talk) 00:12, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Allright I'll do this but can you not put them as candidate for deletion?Vladof Reach (talk) 00:28, March 11, 2013 (UTC)Vladof Reach :That was me, actually. Didn't see the point of individual pages for information that could very easily be given on a single page. If War's cool with it, though, power to ya. Lavisdragoon (talk) 00:37, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ::The point to making individual pages was highlighted as soon as Crimson Lance units became prominent enemies in the Knoxx DLC. The skag article is a good case example right now. The layout is all over the place, with units from various campaigns jumbled together in a haphazard fashion on one page. This is a problem I was trying to point out to people a couple of years back, but there were a few who thought compiling everything was a good idea at the time. -- WarBlade (talk) 00:44, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ::My worry about that is that for consistency reasons if you make individual pages for every type of Thresher, you'd have to do the same with Spiderants, Stalkers, Rakk, Crystalisks, etc. It's tedious and unlike the Lancemen they're not different enough for it to be worth the effort. Also, Vladof, can you stop undoing my edits? You're getting on my nerves. Lavisdragoon (talk) 01:13, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Uhh why are you doing this? And sorry I tought it was my computer not saving what I was doing Vladof Reach (talk) 01:15, March 11, 2013 (UTC)Vladof Reach ::Between normal mode and THVM, the Threshers only change in coloration. That's not enough to need a whole new section devoted to the changes. Adding a gallery displays the changes just fine. Lavisdragoon (talk) 01:19, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ::And I don't know guys if you don't want me to add stuff tell me. I'm just trying to make this wiki more complete because I see some stuff missing like pictures. There's almost no pictures for the enemies and I have some nice screenshots I'm just trying to help... Also the spiderant page is all messed up. All the borderlands 2 spiderants are not there except the chubby one. There is no separation between borderlands 1 and borderlands 2 spiderants too.Vladof Reach (talk) 01:23, March 11, 2013 (UTC)Vladof Reach Old slapy You didn't liked the new picture of old slappy? I thought it was better then the other one... On my screenshot we can see all his body. I was just wondering why you undoed my edit. We could still keep the other pic in a gallery tough. Vladof Reach (talk) 11:50, March 13, 2013 (UTC)Vladof Reach :The edit was reverted because you replaced a viable image with another that was littered with UI. We also do not need galleries to show one particular monster from a multitude of different angles. -- WarBlade (talk) 12:23, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah but after that I put a picture without UI elements and you still undoed my edit... Vladof Reach (talk) 21:40, March 13, 2013 (UTC)Vladof Reach :::Can you my previous question? Why have you removed the Old slappy picture even If I put one without UI in it. It's way better then the actual picture on the old slappy page. ::::What is unclear about the fact that you made a pointless and unnecessary gallery, replaced a viable image with another that had UI through it, then re-edited these things back in after they were removed? -- WarBlade (talk) 12:45, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::I didn't " re-edited " the things back... I added the same photo but WITHOUT THE UI IN IT. I told you that like 3 times and you still removed my picture. I repeat : when I re-added the picture there was no UI elements in it. The reason why I changed the viable picture is because on my picture we can see the whole thresher not only the head.Vladof Reach (talk) 21:11, March 14, 2013 (UTC)Vladof Reach ::::Are you there? Vladof Reach (talk) 00:53, March 15, 2013 (UTC)Vladof Reach :::::Hi. I don't think you saw the last thing I wrote on the old slappy post on your talk page. Please go check and answer :) Thank you. Vladof Reach (talk) 11:25, March 15, 2013 (UTC)Vladof Reach P3rpl3x1985 (talk) 01:55, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Critical hit Hallo and thanks for the message! I indeed have a problem, please check: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Critical_hit_(Borderlands_2) as fast as you can or want. Sorry if the editing of this site was inapropriate or so, but i just had brainpains about that article :) Keep on the good work ! Thanks for reading! :Additions like that need to go on the Talk page of the article rather than the article itself. -- WarBlade (talk) 02:51, March 18, 2013 (UTC) The Lord of the Rings why did you change my edit on the lord of the rings easter eggOOaxlOo321 (talk) 04:01, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :As stated in the update comment, you put a strategy into the easter egg page which is the wrong article. Geary is documented on the Geary page. Your sentence also had additional problems; bracket jammed up against "lava" with no space, deviation from third person perspective, and so on. It was simply not a viable addition for that page. -- WarBlade (talk) 04:19, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Apologies Hey, sorry last week if I kinda pissed you off with the old slappy thing. I got blocked and all that but look, i'm sorry. Now I'll put the picture I want to add on old slappy's page. It's that one : There's NO UI in it allright and the picture is better then the actual one because we can see the whole boss. I won't post it until you tell me that it's ok. Thank you, Vladof Reach (talk) 11:40, March 20, 2013 (UTC)Vladof Reach :Thanks. The images have been sorted out. The associated mission had problems of its own and could benefit from being pulled into a wider update. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:05, March 20, 2013 (UTC) I will need help on how to categorize images, but other than that I will be fine. Thankyou for the welcome. Have a good day!Mr. Black Ops13 (talk) 15:56, March 21, 2013 (UTC) So many Aftermarket? TheAnonymousMad (talk) 11:58, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi, WarBlade, I have a problem and I believe you can fix it. I'm just editing some weapons, adding the Aftermarket rarity link to them, but it feels strange that almost no one of those guns have the Aftermarket link yet, and also that there is a pretty large amount of weapons I think that need the link. I only have done this with the Unique Sniper Rifles. Am I doing something wrong or I can keep on doing the same with the rest of the Unique guns? A huge thanks, :Firstly, what does "Aftermarket" mean, and why did you not bring this to the attention of the administrators before you started changing pages? -- WarBlade (talk) 19:57, March 24, 2013 (UTC) the concept of "aftermarket" was bandied about for a short time before it was largely abandoned. (i spend the bulk of my wiki time monitoring the weapon pages and i have only an incomplete idea of just what "aftermarket" is.) if you would like to adapt the weapon pages to allow for the addition of "aftermarket" tags i would strongly advise firstly creating a forum / blog to introduce the concept to formal community debate. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:21, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Edits Sorry, i didn't realise that it was spamming the recently edited tab. What are the rules for editting pages with errors? Specifically, 'The Fall of Nakayama'? I've only amended wiki pages before, where there is usually a discussion, on page Axelmct (talk) 10:45, March 26, 2013 (UTC)